


From, Tatsuya

by capncosmo



Category: Mirai Sentai Timeranger
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-04
Updated: 2008-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-18 03:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capncosmo/pseuds/capncosmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tatsuya tries to write a letter. The others... Well, they would help if it wasn't such a lost cause.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From, Tatsuya

Tatsuya had a lot of strengths; unfortunately, asking girls out wasn't one of them.

This is why, when he found his crush on Yuuri had grown into something more than a crush, Tatsuya knew he had to plan what he was going to say _carefully_ , _in advance_. Like in a letter.

Even then, it wasn't going so well.

*****

Dear Yuuri,

You're always going out to work on your own, but next time please go with me.

From,  
Tatsuya

*****

Domon frowned. "Uh, where was the asking out part?" Tatsuya's smile fell.

Sion, reading over Domon's shoulder (more like around it), tilted his head ever so slightly in confusion. "I don't think Yuuri-san is going to think it's a date."

"More like you're just too lazy to go alone," Ayase added.

Tatsuya sat back down to try again.

*****

Dear Yuuri,

Since Ayase and Domon and Sion are always around, we don't get to talk much. Next time, let's hang out by ourselves.

From,  
Tatsuya

*****

"Tatsuya-san, don't you like us?" Sion looked like he was fighting tears. Domon looked like he was fighting punching Tatsuya in the face.

"No, no, no, I didn't mean it like that! Really! I..." He hung his head.

*****

Dear Yuuri,

Domon is really strong, isn't he? And Sion is really good with technology. And Ayase loves to drive cars. But Tatsuya loves Yuuri.

From,  
Tatsuya

*****

"You should give up," Ayase said.

**Author's Note:**

> So, here I was, minding my own business, watching myself an episode of AnS. Now, there is a segment on AnS in which people write in for love advice. For example, there was a guy who wanted to know how to propose to girlfriend of four years. And every time this segment comes up there is a member of 嵐 who fails SO HARD it's almost not funny (except it is).
> 
> Anyway, this particular episode was their semi-annual cut-footage-and-talking show, so someone wrote in and asked if the member that fails would help him out. His challenge?
> 
>  **I am an actor in a children's super hero show where I play the leader. I've come to like the woman who plays the female ranger. I don't know how to ask her on a date. Please tell me a good way to ask her out.**
> 
> OH YES. THERE WAS NO WAY I WAS LEAVING THIS ONE ALONE.
> 
> And, while I already had Tatsuya in the back of my mind, they actually discussed this and decided it was a 4 man 1 woman team, red-blue-yellow-green-pink, with red asking out pink. I mean, THEY GIFT WRAPPED IT FOR ME.
> 
> You can see a summary of what went down [here](http://aatash.livejournal.com/236440.html#cutid1), but suffice it to say, XDXDXD
> 
> And that is where this fic came from.


End file.
